Nothing you say
by Skuld Fair
Summary: En el fondo abrigaba la esperanza de que volvería y le diría un "yo también", pero de corazón, no para seguirle la corriente." Taito/Meguro. Segundo capítulo PoV Taito. Universo Alterno.
1. Meguro

**El título es una canción de **_**Snowgoons.**_

**Gracias a **_**The Hawk Eye **_**por darme su opinión n.n**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _La Espada del Inmortal_ pertenecen a Hiroaki Samura.

_**Nothing you say**_

_Meguro_

Dio una última embestida, acompañada por un jadeo, y se quedó quieto encima de ella durante unos segundos para recuperar el aire.

Meguro sonrió con cansancio y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Pero antes de abrirlos por completo Magatsu se levantó de la cama para empezar a vestirse. La sonrisa se borró de su cara para reemplazarla por un gesto de tristeza. Siempre era lo mismo. Nunca se había quedado a pasar la noche con ella, y eso que se lo había pedido en varias ocasiones, pero él siempre tenía alguna excusa para declinar el ofrecimiento.

Se conocieron hacía unos meses en un bar, y desde ese encuentro se veían varias veces por semana en casa de Meguro. Casi no sabía nada de Magatsu; su nombre, su edad y poco más. Era muy reacio a la hora de hablar sobre sí mismo, de hecho, tampoco parecía interesarle mucho lo que tuviera que decirle la rubia.

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero desde que descubrió que estaba enamorada de él (aun no podía entender como se había enamorado de una persona de la que casi no sabía nada) ese comportamiento le dolía.

Un día, en pleno orgasmo, Magatsu gritó el nombre de otra chica. Los dos hicieron ver que no había ocurrido nada y no hablaron del tema, pero a Meguro se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Magatsu pensaba en otra cuando se acostaba con ella. "Ren", había gritado. Un nombre que a la chica se le quedó grabado en la cabeza. ¿Quién sería esa Ren? ¿Una ex novia que lo había marcado?

Pero Meguro no se resignaba a ser un simple desahogo sexual. Sabía que tarde o temprano Magatsu terminaría por corresponderla y ella estaría allí para recibir todo el amor que él quisiera darle.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Magatsu por la espalda, el cual ya estaba medio vestido y estaba dándole la vuelta a su camiseta, que prácticamente estaba echa un nudo de lo rápido que se la había quitado. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y apoyó su mejilla en la espalda del otro.

- Te quiero.- le susurró casi con miedo.

Magatsu se quedó quieto olvidando por un momento la prenda de ropa que descansaba en sus manos. Meguro contuvo la respiración temiendo su posible reacción. Y después de unos segundos de tensa espera Magatsu se separó de ella y se puso la camiseta.

- Nos vemos mañana.

Y se marchó sin decir nada más. Ni siquiera la miró.

Meguro se quedó mirando la puerta de su habitación. En el fondo abrigaba la esperanza de que volvería y le diría un "yo también", pero de corazón, no para seguirle la corriente.

Unos minutos más tarde se acostó en su cama y se abrazó las rodillas.

Se sentía sucia. Después de tanto tiempo acostándose con él se sentía sucia y mal. Utilizada. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo con su vida? Estaba tan obcecada en intentar que Magatsu la quisiera que no se dio cuenta de que eso nunca iba a pasar. Taito Magatsu quería a otra chica, y esa chica no era ella. No sabía quien era la que le había robado el corazón, pero desde el principio tenía la guerra perdida. Y Meguro no lo vio, o no quiso verlo. Era más fácil aparentar que todo iba bien.

¿Merecía la pena pasar por todo esto? Meguro decidió que no. Tendría que haber reaccionado cuando gritó el nombre de otra. Pero aun no era tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Seguramente, mañana, Magatsu se quedaría sin juguete.

**^CES'T FINI^**

**Notas de la autora: **Estaba pensando en hacer el punto de vista de Taito. Para que quedara todo más atado y eso.


	2. Taito

_**Nothing you say**_

_Taito_

Dio una última embestida, acompañada por un jadeo, y se quedó quieto encima de ella durante unos segundos para recuperar el aire.

Seguidamente se levantó y fue a buscar su ropa, que había quedado tirada en el suelo de la habitación. En ningún momento miró a la rubia que descansaba en la cama, de la cual prácticamente ni recordaba el nombre ni donde se habían conocido. Para él sólo era un pasatiempo con el que durante unos minutos se olvidaba del dolor que sentía.

Su amada Ren...

¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora si ella siguiera a su lado? Taito no pudo evitar sonreír. Seguramente Ren estaría molesta porque él trabajaba demasiado y casi no estaba en casa. Entonces Taito la hubiera abrazado y, mientras le acariciaba la espalda lentamente, le hubiera susurrado un te quiero. Siempre era así. Aún no entendía como había aguantado tanto tiempo con él.

La sonrisa desapareció. Todo eso había acabado. Ya no había reclamos, ya no había trabajo. Ren no estaba.

Un malnacido se la había arrebatado para siempre. Una tarde en la que él no estaba en casa entró un hombre y después de violarla la mató. Así, porque sí. Y Taito no pudo hacer nada.

Mientras se ponía los vaqueros se acordó de la rubia que seguía en la cama. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Meguro, eso. Seguro que era una gran persona, pero eso a él no le interesaba. Lo único que necesitaba era a alguien con quien desahogarse, y ella se le puso a tiro. Le vino a cabeza que un día dijo el nombre de Ren estando con Meguro, pero no le importó lo más mínimo lo que pudiera sentir o pensar en ese momento la rubia.

Le daba igual como fuera la chica de turno, porque cuando la besaba, besaba a Ren; cuando la acariciaba, acariciaba a Ren; y era con Ren con quien hacía el amor. La veía debajo de él, gimiendo por lo bajo, abrazándolo con fuerza cuando la penetraba.

Estaba dándole la vuelta a la camiseta cuando Meguro le pasó los brazos por la cintura y apoyó su mejilla en su espalda.

- Te quiero.- le susurró casi con miedo.

Taito se quedó quieto olvidando por un momento la prenda de ropa que descansaba en sus manos. Por mucho que fuera a Ren a quien le hacía el amor, no era ella quien le decía esas dos palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar. Dichas por Meguro le sonaron vacías y sin sentido. Finalmente se separó de ella y terminó de vestirse.

- Nos vemos mañana.

Y se marchó sin mirarla o decirle algo más.

No quería el amor de nadie. Sólo lo había aceptado de una persona y esa persona ya no estaba. ¿Qué le importaba todo lo demás?

Al día siguiente volvería a esa casa y se encontraría una vez más con Ren, aunque sólo fuera en su imaginación. Eso era lo único por lo que vivía.

**^C'EST FINI^**

**Notas finales: **Bueno, esto no lo ha leído nadie y lo he subido a la buena de Dios, así que no sé si ha quedado bien, mal, o para ahorcarme de la rama más alta del árbol más alto.


End file.
